


Perfection

by AncientEldritch



Series: Charlotte Chronicals [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Other, Past Child Abuse, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientEldritch/pseuds/AncientEldritch
Summary: PerosPero was not always his mother's favorite, there was a time, long ago, where he was the black sheep of the family, the weak link so to speak, and LinLin made no secret out of it, favoriting her first daughter Compote, PerosPero`s twin sister even in front of others and himself.Sick of this treatment, the young boy wants to change his mother's view of him for good. One day after yet another blow, PerosPero finally decided to go through with his plan and pulled his sister Compote in as complice.





	1. Weakling

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple Chapter Story, no pairings.  
> Story plays forty years before the current timeline, Big-Mom is still part of Rox.
> 
> I don't know how many chapters this will have, it really depends on what my inspiration can come up with.  
> Ages of the kids:  
> PerosPero-Compote: 10  
> Katakuri-Oven-Daifuku: 8  
> Mondee-Amande-Hache´-Effile´: 7  
> Opera-Counter-Cabaletta-Cadenza-Gala: 6  
> Cracker-Custard-Angel: 5  
> Zucotto: 4  
> Brulee-Broye: 3  
> Nusstorte-Basskarte-Dosmarche: 2  
> Noisette: 1  
> Moscato-Mash-Cornstarch: a couple months old
> 
> In Utero: Compo-Laurin
> 
> Current Husband(Status: chained in prison): Iskalar(Father of Compo and Laurin)
> 
> Also slight warning here, this chapter has mature content but no explicit scenes which can change the more this story continues...

**Mama's Favorite**

Story written by CharlotteBrulee

 

Chapter 1: Weakling

 

**"You can't change Mama, she will always be like that..."**

These words were ringing inside Charlotte PerosPero's head nonstop. The ten year old boy was sitting in his room, cowering over a book he had started to read yesterday. Yes, he wasn't a fighter like his brothers or sisters, he liked doing things where he didn't get hurt and was able to do as he pleased. Outside his brother Katakuri just had a playful battle with Daifuku, these two often wrestled with each other to train their skills, every time Katakuri would win though, leaving behind a frustrated Daifuku. The middle triplet was always feeling kind of left out and wanted to proof himself constantly, a habit PerosPero tried to get out of the young boy all the time, to no avail however.

Not that his efforts were in any way acknowledged, especially not from his mother. She was much too busy going on treasure hunts with Rox and his crew, leaving behind her children often for weeks at a time. PerosPero was used to it by now, just like his other brother's and sisters were. He himself had a full sibling as well, his twin sister Compote. In contrary to PerosPero however, she was LinLin's favorite in all ways. She was big, strong and had inherited their mother's iron skin. His sister always would sit right at their mother's side, would always get the biggest treats and privileges. It was not like PerosPero hated his sister, in contrary. Both had a very close relationship. Yet their mother always tried to put a dispute in between them, to seperate PerosPero from her in any way.

As he was at the second chapter, someone gently knocked on his door. It was Compote, her face had a slightly red hue.

 **"Brother, can i come in for a moment?"** she asked, waiting for her brother's approval to step in. He nodded, laying the book aside, putting on a smile for her. **"Of course, come in!"** he replied, watching Compote entering the room with a curious look.

 **"Sorry to bother you but i had to get away from Mama for a while..."** she said, smiling. Walking over to PerosPero, Compote couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. She knew about their mother's treatment of him. The girl still always tried to get in a good word for him. **"What are you doing? Is that a new book you read?"** she asked, tilting her head curiously, joining her brother on his bed.  
**"Yes, its a book the Headchef gifted me, it's called** _ **The adventures of Noland the liar!"** _he stated, showing his sister the book. **"It`s quite interesting, if you want i can lend it to you after i am finished!"** Peros added, watching his sister's reaction. The girl was seemingly interested, nodding gently.

 **"I would love to! I haven't had time to read a book in a while, Mama always wants me to train with Katakuri and the others..."** she muttered, rubbing the back of her head.

 **"But i am so sick of it, i want to bake or tend to our gardens, but all i can't do because of this stupid battling..."** Compote added, sticking out her bottom lip a little bit. She threw a side look at PerosPero, putting a hand on his shoulder. The boy smiled at this and pulled Compote in a hug which the girl readily accepted. They hugged each other tightly, inhaling each other's scents. The familiarity of her fruity fragrance was like a ray of sunshine on a dull day. In turn, Compote liked her brother's slightly sweet smell, it made her happy. From all of Charlotte LinLin's children, these two were the only ones allowed to come with their mother when she was about to leave for yet another raid with Rox. It was not often that this happened, but when it did, PerosPero was only taken with them so that LinLin could show an example of his weakness in contrary to her powerful daughter.

 **"Have you heard? In a couple days Mama will go on a hunt again and she wants us to be with her when it happens..."** Compote told her brother with a frown. Her look went to a desk on the wall and it stayed there for a few moments before returning to PerosPero. Just at this moment, their mother called for the girl and with a heavy sigh, Compote nodded, standing up, turning to leave.

 **"See you later at dinner!"** she said, waving a small goodbye to her brother before leaving. Compote was keen on making her brother a little something later on, his favorite were large candy canes, so maybe this would cheer him up a bit. As the girl left, PerosPero returned to his book, a look of sadness in his eyes. The news of another visit to Rox made him all but not happy. Something deeply disgusted Peros about Rox, he couldn't help it. The rest of the crew was also quite creepy and the only halfway decent guy was a man called Edward Newgate. He was big, strong and most importantly huge! Nearly as big as his mother. This impressed the young boy more than anything because they were not many creatures that got to his mother's height. It would be the same anyway, they would show up, Mama would boast about Compote and ridicule PerosPero any chance she got. It was bothersome but it couldn't be helped.

"Let's see, which side i was on..." he muttered to himself, trying to find the last bit he read.

 

**In the meanwhile:**

Streusen, Headchef of the Crew and Co-founder of it, was busy in counting their money and goods. They had a lot of people working for them by now but money was a thing Streusen always wanted to do himself, as he stated, because of reasons. Whatever that meant nobody was sure. Either way, just as the middle aged man was finished with his work, LinLin came to see him. She had a strange smile on her face and was kind of cheerful. Something that didn't happened often lately.

 **"Ahh, LinLin, what brings you down here?"** he asked, raising a bushy eyebrow. The giant woman came closer to him, sitting down next to him, dwarfing Streusen by a huge amount. He looked up at her, waiting for her answer.

 **"Next week we will go on another raid with Rox, i want you to make a special cake for this occasion, a tasty one. With chocolate and vanilla, and strawberries!"** she listed, licking her lips with every ingredient. Streusen nodded, pulling out a notepad, scribbling down her wishes. It was often the case that Lin decided to celebrate raids or new posessions with cakes or pies, whatever just fancied her. The chef had to prepare things accordingly, but by now he had so much experience with her that it was no problem to fullfill her wishes.

 **"Consider it done, LinLin."** he replied, looking at his former protégé with proud eyes. And with a hint of lust as well. Her curvy, thick body aroused him more than he liked to admit. Today she wore a purple colored, very tight cocktail dress with polka dots on it, a present Streusen gave her for her eighteenth birthday. She still looked amazing in it...LinLin herself was aware of his lustful glance and smirked, leaning down to him so that she was able to face him. **"Thats my favorite chef.."** she whispered, gracing his chin with her long, big finger, gazing into his eyes. He gulped for a short moment before smiling, rising an arm as well, caressing her cheek.

 **"And that's still my little girl..."** he replied, staring into her eyes just as intense as she did. Their moment only broke up as Compote came over, with a worried look on her face. **"Mama, come quickly, something happened to Katakuri!"** the girl exclaimed, her expression that of terror.

 **"Are we getting attacked?"** she retorted quickly, rosing up to full height again. **"No, its just...you have to see it for yourself!"** Compote begged, looking at both the Headchef and her mother. LinLin nodded, following her daughter right away. Streusen watched her go, cursing himself for this moment of weakness. He also got up, stretching himself. His pants grew annoyingly tight so he decided to quickly step under the shower to loose his tense feelings. Maybe it was time to give a little love to his little man down there. The picture in his head would surely bring him to exctasy. A sly grin escaped his lips and he started to hum a tune.

**Back with Compote and LinLin:**

The girl and her mother arrived at the place where the incident had happened. Katakuri was sitting on the ground, holding his mouth diligently with both hands, tears formed in his eyes and he was bleeding from both sides of his mouth. LinLin came closer, kneeling down.

 **"What happened to you, Katakuri?"** she asked, mustering her son closely. **"Put your fingers away and let me see!"** Lin added, removing his hands forcefully from his mouth, revealing the tragedy that happened. Her eyes grew wide, then her head tilted slightly to the side. **"How in the world did that happen?"** she asked, her look was hard to interprete, it was a mixture between grossed out and pitiful.

 **"Dear god you look like a pelican eel now!"** Lin stated out of sudden, smirking. Katakuri looked up at her with tears in his eyes, his bottom lip was quivering. **"We will stitch that up, then it should be fixed. You boys just scream trouble wherever you go, now don't you?"** not a sign of empathy, or even trying to calm her obviously upset son down...

 **"And stop your crying, you`re a big boy already and very strong! You got that?"** she added in a slightly warning tone. PerosPero who came to the showcase as well, stopped in his tracks as he saw his younger brother cowering on the ground, crying and with his mouth ripped open. As LinLin turned around, she saw Peros first, a frown came over her features. **"Where have you been? You should have watched over your younger siblings, PerosPero. If you can't battle, at least be useful and play babysitter!"** he still had his book in his hands and Lin`s glance fell on it.

 **"I see you were busy reading one of these books again, right? No wonder you are puny and thin like a stick, you can't get stronger through reading you know?..."** she said, clearly disappointed. **"Bring him to the doctor so that he can get stitched up."** Lin ordered her oldest son, not even bothering to look at him. Compote was still shaken by all this and couldn't move a muscle. LinLin kneeled down to her, nudging the girl.  
**"Are you alright? You seem to be kind of spooked!"** a warm smile appeared on her face and she patted her daughters head like a doll. **"Your brother is doing alright, he is strong so don't worry!"** lifting her up on her hand, LinLin gave Compote a kiss, a rare showcase of affection from the woman. Her daughter looked at her with a sad look. PerosPero in the meanwhile helped Katakuri up, leading him into the infirmary of their ship. As soon they came in, a couple nurses rushed over to the boys, examing Katakuri's mouth. His older brother stayed at his side, holding his hand tightly. The younger boy whimpered as the stitches were set, he squeezed his eyes shut as hard as possible to ignore the stinging pain. From outside came two little girls with tears in their eyes. It was Brulee and her younger twin sister Broye who had heard what happened to their beloved brother.

 **"Big bro!!! U kay?"** Brulee exclaimed in tears, hiccuping in between. Her sister did the same, tugging on his leather pants. **"You got owwie?"** Broye asked, tilting her head. PerosPero couldn't help but to smirk. These two were utterly adorable in their worry for Katakuri. The boy tried his best to smile, caressing their heads.

 **"I am okay. Don't worry. Big Bro just had a little accident. I will be okay"** he stated in a gentle tone. The twins were happy with that and started to smile again. As the nurse was finished, he got up, dusting himself off, taking both Brulee and Broye's hands. **"Thank you for staying with me, big bro"** he exclaimed, carefully smiling so that his stitches wouldn't open up again. PerosPero returned the smile, waving the three off with a gentle expression on his face. Still his mother's words echoed in the back of his head, like always she was perfectly able to give his already frail self-worth another blow...He wondered where Compote went to and decided to follow her, just in case... Mama surely would take her to the kitchen, it had been a while since his mother had eaten something. And given her favorism for her oldest daughter, the pirate captain surely wouldn't miss the chance to give her sweet treats as well.

 

**With LinLin and Compote:**

The young woman carried her daughter on her hand, humming a merry tune. Even after witnessing Katakuri in a bad shape, her mood was good, soon she would go on yet another ride, the thrill of adventure already calling her, making ignoring little things easier.  
**"Compote, tell me, what is your favorite sweet treat?"** LinLin asked, turning to her young daughter. **"Fruit Parfaits, Mama"** the girl answered shortly, avoiding her mother's look diligently. LinLin laughed at that, nodding her head. **"A truly tasty dish, but not as good as Semla! Have you ever eaten Semla before?"** she asked while stopping in front of the kitchen.

 **"No Mama, i havent..."** Compote retorted calmly. " **But i sure would like to taste it one day...you think the Headchef can make us some?"** the young girl asked, tilting her head slightly. Her mother nodded, closing her eyes while opening the door for them. **"That is actually a very good idea my dear."** Lin stated, licking her lips at the solemn mention of her favorite treat. The new chefs that joined their crew were busy preparing dinner for later. As their captain entered the kitchen they bowed towards LinLin in deep respect.

 **"Now what do we have for dinner today?"** Lin asked, raising a brow, looking over the kitchen with a smirk. One of the older chefs stepped forward, his hands behind his back. **"With great pleasure i can say we will serve the best crepes and pancakes the island has ever seen. Decorated with rich heavy cream and fruits. The side dish will be a sweet porridge and as dessert we have Fruit Parfaits"** the chef stated, counting all the food up.  
**"Perfect! Hahahahamamama...oh i can't wait to taste all these tasty treats. And there are even parfaits, just like you wanted, Compote! Guess we both are lucky today"** her laugh echoed in the tall room. Her daughter simply smiled, nodding dutifully. PerosPero had followed the two on safe distance, always watching to not get seen by anyone. He didn't liked it when people were asking questions, the shy boy prefered the solitute of his siblings or his room, other people were stressing him out.  
As he arrived at the door, he lured inside, seeing LinLin conversing with the cooks, laughing. Compote was still on her hand, watching the events unfold with silence. She could feel her brother's presence and turned around slightly, smiling.

 **"Mama i think we need one more parfait for Peros!"** she piped, making her mother raising a brow. **"What? Since when does he like parfaits? I thought he just likes candy..."** she muttered, scratching her head. Now she turned her head as well and saw her oldest son staring at her with a spooked expression. LinLin's face changed from smiling to frowning and the giant woman turned around completely, putting Compote on the ground. "I see, you wanted to follow us, huh? Do you need something?" she asked matter of factly, kneeling down to her sons eye level. The boy shook his head, biting his lip.

 **"No mama, i just wanted to ask if Compote would like to spend some time with me, uhh for training!"** he quickly lied, knowing that if he only said spending time with her, would only lead to yet another nasty remark. At the mentioning of training, LinLin laughed out loud, slapping her knee. She erected to her full height, crossing her arms. **"Interesting, you and battling...guess the books got too boring, huh? Well maybe there is a fighter in you somewhere hidden, would be a shame if it wasn't the case, you`re my first born son and oldest child afterall...But alright then, you may train with Compote, she surely can show you some tricks, hahahamamama"** with that she left the kids back, walking in direction of Streusen's quarters. PerosPero and Compote waited a couple minutes before smiling at each other, grabbing each other's hand.

 **"Well that sure was something, you got better in lying, don't you?"** Compote stated, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. **"Let's go to the beach, Mama solemnly looks there, right?"** she asked, tilting her head. She just wanted to spend some time with her twin, without their mother's watching eyes. Peros nodded eagerly, taking her hand, running out of the ship and in direction of the beach. It was a little walk but the weather was fine and both children were in good condition so it was bearable. The trees bowed down slightly because the wind was getting stronger and a couple birds were flying away in fright as the tapping footsteps of Compote and PerosPero came closer. The girl and her brother laughed at the wind that was blowing in their faces, making them feel carefree and without worries. Amande also used to come to the beach often, to meditate as she put it, and to watch the seagulls. She had a strange fascination with these birds, no one knew why, but they gave her a sense of serene bliss. Accompanied she usually was by her fellow quadruplets who also enjoyed the sun and breeze. Now however no one of their siblings was there and this was something Compote and Peros enjoyed. They were more than often used as babysitter which not really sat right with them.

 **"We`re there! And just look at the waves, they are so high!"** Compote exclaimed happily, her cheeks had a rosey hue. PerosPero nodded, laughing at his sister who definitely liked spending time with him moreso than with their mother. The children searched for a nice shadowed place, laid down on the ground and held each other's hand like they did so many times before. Both children were not saying a single word, only the breeze was blowing, making whistling sounds. The waves crashed on the shore, splattering water on the kids.  
**"Compote...do you think Mama will one day see me as worthy enough to battle at her side?"** PerosPero asked out of sudden, his eyes staring into the sky. He was afraid of the answer but knew that his sister was one of the few people he could trust with the answer to this important question. **"I think you know the answer to this question, brother..."** she muttered, biting her bottom lip slightly.

 **"Mama will always have her favorites, you can't change that. Maybe when you`re an adult she will see you with other eyes, but as kid i am not sure if Mama ever will treat you different from now..."** Compote exclaimed, voice lingering with worry about her brother's thoughts. PerosPero nodded silently, his look went to a distant stone.

 **"Maybe she will change her mind when i eat a devil fruit...you know these strange things Mama talked about. The ones that give you powers...if i had one like these, i am sure Mama would see me with totally different eyes, respecting me..."** it was sad enough that a fruit would have do the deed of making him liked by his very own mother... Compote raised a brow with curiosity, turning her head towards PerosPero. She mustered him for a second before returning to her former position, closing her eyes with a sigh.  
**"I heard of these as well...but after you eat them you won't be able to swim anymore!"** the girl stated, wondering if her brother was aware of that fact. **"But if you really want to eat one, and if you should ever fall into water, i will rescue you! That is a promise, haha"**

 

PerosPero chuckled about the statement his sister made, nodding his head slowly.

 **  
"I am aware of that, i read a couple lines about it in one of my books..."** he said, sitting up, propped by his elbows. **"But i am willing to accept the risk! I am going to eat a fruit to show Mama that i am worthy of her love and affection! And that she can relay on me for battling if needed! Just she does with you..."** he added softly, stroking his sister's hand gently. Compote nodded, also sitting up, mustering PerosPero with her teal colored eyes. She engulfed the boy in a tight hug, her head leaning on his shoulder.

 **"Then you can count on me as well, i will help you in your goal to find a devil fruit!"** Compote stated while hugging her brother. **"Maybe Chef Streusen can help us as well, he is so old and has seen so much, i bet he already has encountered one of these devilish fruits by himself! I mean he ate one too!"**

 **"That's true, i like the idea. Let's do that later when Mama takes a nap..."** PerosPero whispered in his sisters ear.

 

**Back at the ship, Streusen's quarters:**

The middle aged man was standing under the shower, brushing off his erection that had builded after his and LinLin's meeting. His eyes were closed while the cold water splashed down on his rotound body, his skin was covered in goosebumps. A sensation he hadn't felt in a long time came up again as the water stopped and he stepped out of the shower, toweling himself dry. Mustering his face in the mirror his forehead showed deep lines already, age was catching up with him, there was nothing to hide. With a sigh, Streusen applied some lotion on his face to keep it smooth. After that he put on his undergarments and pants, sighing again. The erection was gone, but Streusen's need still present. Just at this moment there was a knock on his bathroom door and one moment later, LinLin stepped in, a big smile on her face. She was visibly disappointed to see him already dressed.

 **"Guess i was too slow, huh?"** she snickered, coming closer to Streusen, going down to his level. She scooped him up in her huge hands, lifting him up to her face. **"I miss your magic hands on my body, Streusen..."** Lin stated, her eyes half open. This came out of nowhere but the older man was not against it. He nodded his head, then with a swift movement his hands cupped her cheeks, his eyes met with hers, the old flame came up again and after a couple seconds, his face came closer towards her, sealing her lips with his own. The woman replied willingly, returning the kiss with passion.

 **"I really missed that, mhhh yeah i did"** she muttered in between kisses, feeling how her arousal got stronger. **"Should we go to your room then?"** he whispered, breaking up their little making out session. LinLin shook her head, smiling. **"We will do it right here..."** she whispered, inhaling his scent deeply. Streusen nodded in approval, feeling his pants getting tight again.

 

 **"Let's go..i can't wait any longer..."** Lin muttered before returning covering Streusen's body with kisses, slowly opening his pants. **"Because i learnt quite a few things since our last time..."** she added with a smirk.

 

 

To be continued


	2. Battle of Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will delve deeper into Compote's personality and what makes her the girl she is. It will be important for later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter will be written from Compote's P.O.V, i am not used to write in this kind of style so please bare with me if it sounds corny in any way *sigh*  
> The main characters who will get a focus in this chapter are Compote only, i need to flash out her character which is best done in a POV thingy.
> 
> Slight angst warning lol.

**  
**

Chapter 2: Battle of Strength  


 

 

...

 

Compote's P.O.V:

 

Sometimes i search the quiet and loneliness of my own room, to gather my thoughts and feelings, something my family don't really deem as important, at least Mama does not...Being a girl is hard work, no, better said in my case it's hard work because of our reputation as pirates, Mama has a lot to do and is often gone for a long period of times. Everytime she would be away, me and PerosPero had to take over the role of parents for our younger siblings, something a child should never be, at least from my point of view. Now i am sitting here, writing in my diary to keep my thoughts in order, organising things i like very much, it gives me a sense of protection and security in the hectic that has become our lifes.

Often when Mama is gone, i use this little piece of freedom to tend my hobbies which includes working in the garden, i have planted a lot of fruit trees and care for them! It's something i really enjoy, another thing i like to do is to bake, i often would sneak in the Headchefs kitchen and snatch recipes i would do for myself. Sometimes i also let PerosPero be my judge but so far he always liked what i baked. That's all my Mama don't want me to do...for her i am always just a weapon to be used at her will. I have to keep up high standards to not fail her, to make her angry, because in the end my siblings would suffer from it. PerosPero, god bless his soul, he gets shunned by Mama so much, it hurts my heart every time she makes another nasty remark about his figure or fighting skills...or when she willfully ignore pain we suffer, from battles or anything else, she just don't see it, she thinks we can deal with it just fine by ourselfes...it's a sad fact but we can't do anything against...Mama's words are law and everyone who goes against it, pays for it.  
Sometimes i also wonder why Mama turned out to be like that, if she was born like this already, but then i remember what a wise man said once...no one is born evil, it's the circumstances that makes one evil...i wish i had this much wisdom and knew about Mama's past, but yeah, what do i know, i am just her child, her weapon...

* * *

Compote was sitting in her room, brooding over her diary, the feather she used to write with was already worn out, soon to be replaced. She was writing a lot, mostly when something bad happened, like today with Katakuri's incident and her mother's reaction about it. It didn't really surprised Compote, yet she felt sad and disappointed in their only parent. Katakuri was thankfully doing alright by now, he was wrestling with Daifuku and Oven again, probably to keep his mind busy, but this was just an assumption of the girl. Shaking her head slightly, Compote began to write in her diary, stroke by stroke, spilling out her innermost thoughts. As she sat there, a slight breeze came into her room, making a strand of hair fall in the girl's face. She blew it away, sticking it behind her ear. Compote went up to close the window and as she looked outside, saw her mother walking by, with PerosPero in tow. A worried look appeared on her features and Compote ran outside, just to make sure her brother was alright. Peros was breathing hard and looked like he was beaten up badly. Even from her place she could hear her mother cursing.

 **"This is the last straw, i can't believe that a weakling like you really came from my flesh and blood...a goddamn disappointment!"** she barked, pulling PerosPero behind, not really caring how beaten up he looked. Compote was running towards them, trying to keep her calm demeanour, else their mother could lash out on her eventually. **"Mama!!!"** the girl shouted which made LinLin turn towards the voice. A sigh escaped her lips and she stopped her walking.

 **"What is it, Compote?"** the woman asked, tilting her head slightly. This question was hard to answer, she didn't wanted to rile LinLin up so she had to think about something else. **"You know i wanted to show you my improvement in Amarment Haki! It became much stronger since last time!"** she lied, gulping slightly as she watched her mother's expression change from angry to pleased. She let down Peros on the ground who cowered up immediately from the pain running through his body.

 **"Of course, i can't wait to see it! If you can impress me, you will get a double portion of dessert tonight! Hahahahamama"** LinLin exclaimed joyfully. Compote nodded with a forced grin, trying hard to keep her emotions on bay.

* * *

**Compote's P.O.V:**

There it was again, one of Mama's temper flares and this time PerosPero had to suffer, like so many times before...it made me sick, so sick to see her treating my beloved brother like that...But i can't act rash now...i need to stay calm and collected...calm and collected...Think of something, come on...As i pondered a solution to the problem on hand, i walked further towards Mama, putting up my best innocent face, over the years i really became good in it, a mask that was hiding my true feelings...Now i was standing in front of her,her massive body and enormous build made me recoil in fear. **//You have to be strong//** Staring down at PerosPero, i took all my bravery together and started the distraction strategy i came up with.

  
**//It will work...just believe in yourself//** Minutes of sheer silence made me nervous beyond and my palms started to get sweaty. My look didn't budged an inch away from Mama, in hope my plan would work. Her expression then changed from angry to pleased and i couldn't help but to sigh in relief. It seemed to have worked, Mama was seemingly calming down...the prospect of double dessert didn't really fazed me, in fact i could gladly go without it...for as long PerosPero was just save from her wrath. Now she was laughing, not a cheerful laugh, a cruel, sinister one...i can't even remember when i heard Mama laughing in a genuine way...probably never before. **//One day this will all come back towards her//** I shook my head to get rid of certain thoughts that came up in my head, instead i walked over to my brother, lifting him up, supporting his body with mine.  
**//Don't worry brother...i am there for you//**

* * *

LinLin stared down at her daughter, waiting for something to happen. As she saw how she walked over to PerosPero, a huff escaped her lips and she crossed her arms. **"Bring him to a doctor, Compote. And after that, go meet me at the beach, alright?"** she exclaimed, reaching down to her oldest daughter, patting her head in a gentle way. PerosPero was not able to stand alone, his legs quivered and he coughed up blood, so much that Compote had to flinch. **"Yes Mama, i will do like you said"** she retorted shortly before scuttling off into the infirmary, supporting Peros the best she could. **  
**

**"What happened to you?"** the girl whispered, watching her brother limping around. **"I wanted to...*huff huff* show Mama how strong i was and tried to beat up these punks down in the harbor area who made us trouble a while ago...but no surprise, they were stronger than me and beat me up into a pulp as you can see..."** he replied, not facing his sister at all. He felt ashamed about his weakness and the feeling of having disappointed his mother again.

 **"Oh brother..."** Compote replied with a worried face. **"This is exactly what you shouldn't do! Just look at your body, you can barely walk...what did happen to the punks? Did Mama killed them?"** PerosPero just nodded, still facing the ground. **"Yes, each of them...a single punch was enough and they were dead like rats..."**

They had reached the infirmary in the meanwhile and a nurse came outside, shaking her head in frustration. Today surely was busy...She helped the limping boy onto a bed and prepared the needed stuff. Compote sat down at his side, stroking his cheek. Peros turned his cheek away, tears started to dwell up in his eyes. **"Don`t..."** he muttered.

 

Later on:

**Compote's P.O.V:**

I was on my way to Mama, as she wanted i walked down to the beach, normally a sacred haven far away from the usual hassle in town...i had a bad feeling and as i walked down the path, i couldn't help but to think about my future, what would be in a couple years when i was old enough to marry? Would Mama think of marrying me away to the next best guy who had powers or wealth benefitting her? Shaking my head to get rid of these bad thoughts, i didn't realized i stepped into a crab on the ground, i flinched as its pincers went into my foot. It was not bad, like Mama i had a very tough skin, yet it was painful enough to recognize it...

 **"Careful with that pincers of yours, little one"** i exclaimed, tutting at the crab on the ground. It was silly but it seemed an appropriate thing to do at the moment for me. As it scuttled away, i looked after it, sighing before continuing my way to Mama's meeting point. My stomach grumbled and i felt slightly nauseaus, i hadn't had something to eat all day, thus my stomach started to protest. I laughed at my weak self.  
After a little while, i finally reached the beach and saw Mama already waiting. She was sitting on the ground, her legs crossed and with her look up in the sky. I haven't seen Mama like that in ages, she looked kind of relaxed, even happy. I guess this whole pirate business sometimes tires her too...But wait... there was someone at her side...It was Mister Streusen, the Headchef. Why was he here?

 **"Mama, i am here!"** i piped to getting my mother's attention. She turned around, smiling at me. I returned the smile dutifully, not wanting to anger her. **"Sorry to keep you waiting, a crab pinced my foot and i had to shoo it away!"**

* * *

LinLin turned around as her daughter had called. She was late but at the moment, the pirate captain felt too much at ease to be mad at her. The woman nodded, waving Compote over, patting the place next to her.  
 **"So you said you wanted to show me your improvements in the haki departement, is that right?"** she asked, tilting her head. The girl nodded, glad that she really had worked on it so that she had to show her something. Streusen who sat at the other side just smiled, looking at Compote as well. **  
**

 **"You probably wonder why Streusen is here, right? Well, i thought giving you a real opponent with expectional amarment haki was fitting for your little show. Don't you agree, my dear?"** Compote bit her lip, nodding meekly. She didn't knew they would have company...  
 **"I can't wait to see your progress, little one!"** Streusen exclaimed, standing up. The small man was visibly smaller than the young girl but he was used to it after spending so much time at LinLin's side. In fact, Streusen was curious not only because of that, he just wanted to see how his very own daughter had developed since last time. It was a secret only he and LinLin knew...Perospero and Compote were both the Chefs only children thus every step of their lifes was important to him.

 **"This brings back memories..."** he mused, stroking the sheath of his cutlass slowly, removing it from its hilt until it was fully shown. It was covered in haki, ready to battle. A smirk escaped the chefs lips and he pointed his sword at Compote. **"Let's start your show, Compote, show your Mama and me what you have learned..."**

* * *

**Compote`s P.O.V:  
**

Was he serious? The headchef normally wasn't fighting, i heard stories about him being a great fighter back in his younger days, but at his age? I was really not sure what to do but one thing was certain, i had to battle him, else Mama probably would get angry. I breathed in and out a couple times before nodding my head, making myself ready. I concentrated and covered my hands and arms in amarment haki, effectively using my already sturdy body to the next level. I watched Streusen pulling out his cutlass and began to race towards him, my look and spirit was determined enough to end this in victory.

...

While the battle was going on, PerosPero came out of the infirmary, walking alone by himself. He felt tired, worn out and most importantly like the last piece of dirt on this world. Humiliated by mere street punks, belittled by his mother and teased by his own perfection. Useless...waste of space...these thoughts start to merge up in his head, making him grit his teeth in frustration...He kicked a stone and then made his way down the beach. He knew Compote had wandered off there because of what she had promised to Mama.  
As he arrived down at the beach, he was surprised to see Streusen battling his sister and it seemed Compote had the upper hand. The small man visibly had to fight back, more than often badly damaged by the young girl. PerosPero watched his sister in awe, she didn't lie he guessed, she really got stronger.

 **"Why is she so strong..."** he muttered, sitting down on the soft sand, putting his head on his knees. How he wished he could use amarment like that, even with his thin figure no enemy would have even the slightest bit of a chance...

 **"Good one, faster Compote! Yes, that's it. Go on, go on!"** Streusen exclaimed, wiping the sweat off his forehead while dodging the attacks of Compote who didn't showed any signs of tiredness. Her last attack was so strong, at the moment of impact, there was a small shockwave which nearly blew away PerosPero's hat. Even LinLin was surprised, raising a brow fascinated. Streusen had tried to block the punch with his sword but was thrown back into a reef of stones. An elongated sigh and Compote calmed down, her arms returned to their natural color.

 **"This was...amazing. I wasn't even aware you got that much stronger..."** Lin muttered, her heart leaping with joy. She got up, embracing Compote in a crushing hug. The girl had to gasp for air. **"You`re such a good girl, i am proud of you, Compote"** she added, laughing afterwards. Streusen got up as well, dusting himself off.

 **"Not bad, i am really surprised."** he stated, smiling proudly at his daughter's accomplishment. As LinLin let down Compote, Streusen walked over, patting her shoulder. As this little showdown was over, Compote excused herself and went back to the haven, glad this was over. Her mother and Streusen stayed back, still talking about the battle. PerosPero got up wordless, walking back straight to his room on the ship. He didn't felt like talking or doing anything, he just was tired of his life. As he was in his room, he threw himself on the covers and buried his head under the pillow, screaming the anger out of his body.

 

to be continued

 


End file.
